Felucia
Felucia was a planet located in the Felucia System within the Thanium Worlds Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It was a remote, largely unsettled, colourful and humid terrestrial jungle world located near the junction between the Perlemian Trade Route and the Shaltin Tunnels. It's atmosphere was hot and humid and there were significant water sources beneath it's surface that were irradiated by the star Felix's ultraviolet light. The world of jungles and forests was green and swollen with life. The atmosphere was thick with pollen and airborne lifeforms. Clouds of bacteria swarmed the air in many places and there were giant mushrooms all over the planet, implying a massive infestation of fungi. Native Species Felucian The Felucians were a species of short statured reptillians with thick legs and four-fingered hands. Their heads were elongated and similar to that of a tortoise, with beady eyes and skin tones that varied from orange to light green. It was believed that the Felucians immigrated to Felucia many years prior to the Clone Wars. A great many of them lived in rural farming communities, wore goggles on their faces and spoke Galactic Basic as their primary language. Jungle Felucian The Jungle Felucians were an amphibious race who posessed two sets of arms, one set ending in four webbed digits and the other ending in three dexterous fingers. Their heads were thick masses of tendrils. Most members of the species stood at 1.9 meters tall and weighed about 90 kilograms. All Felucians were Force-sensitive and in tune with the ever-changing balance of Felucia's energy field. They were all initially unified into a single tribe. Colonists History The Clone Wars First Battle of Felucia The First Battle of Felucia took place early in the war. Clone soldiers of the 104th Battalion and the elite Bloodlust Platoon touched down, battling the CIS forces. The fierce fighting led to the clones being cut off, and Bloodlust Platoon was almost entirely destroyed by jungle monsters. The survivors of the 104th managed to heavily damage the CIS and then pull back, and were supported by the 212th Attack Battalion and 501st Legion. VARC-7480 "Death" took part in the fighting, and earned his nickname during the battle. An evacuation force containing other personnel from the 104th, led by Jedi General Plo Koon, was one of several units that broke through the CIS blockade and extracted the Grand Army forces on the planet. The 104th lost at least one company of clones during the battle. Second Battle of Felucia The Second Battle of Felucia began when Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Plo Koon led the 501st Legion and 104th Battalion on a night raid against a Confederate command center. Though the mission was a success, Ahsoka was captured by Trandoshan hunters. When daylight arrived, a group of 104th were sent into the jungle to battle CIS infantry, which the clones learned were backed by Trandoshan warriors. A Separatist armoured division began closing in on their position, but an unidentified Jedi Knight and personnel from the 501st Legion arrived to assist under the cover of a Y-Wing bombardment. A small Republic fleet was stationed above the planet, but was lost to CIS space forces shortly before the Third Battle of Felucia took place. Skirmish above Felucia The 2nd Fleet, particularly the Venator-class Star Destroyer Cresser, was on patrol in the Felucia System and encountered five CIS vessels. It destroyed their flagship, causing the Separatist ships to temporarily retreat in order to set up a counterattack Third Battle of Felucia The Third Battle of Felucia was set off when the Jedi Order sent Jedi Knight Ana Zett to oversee a campaign against the Confederacy on the planet. Graul Company and ARC Captain Crag worked alongside the Republic Commandos Delta Squad, the ARF troopers of Wesk Squad, numerous other clone troopers and an unidentified Jedi Knight. Several Separatist units and a number of Nuro pirates were routed with minimal casualties to the Republic. Personnel from the 212th Attack Battalion's Ghost Company were accompanied by Marshal Commander Bacara and a number of Galactic Marines from the 21st Nova Corps during an undisclosed mission during one of the three prior battles. The 501st Legion's 2nd Battalion, Acklay Company and 35th Jet Platoon endured heavy shelling during the fighting. The 35th was tasked with defending a medical facility, and one of their personnel, "Brains", was killed during the shelling. Fourth Battle of Felucia The Fourth Battle of Felucia, which was the final battle that took place on the planet during the Clone Wars, was possibly the most brutal of the four. The 182nd Legion was tasked with establishing a foothold on the planet, but contact with them was lost. A force of 501st Legion personnel were deployed and discovered that the 182nd had been entirely wiped out. The 501st Legion was recalled when Jedi Generals Aayla Secura and Colt Dominic arrived, alongside Jedi Commander Tristan Jak'ulo and the 327th Star Corps, including it's prestigious Acklay Company. They eliminated several enemy strongholds and prevented a Separatist plot to poison the civilian population's water supply. A Jedi Knight who went rogue was spotted on the planet during the fighting, and a squad of Coruscant Guard were sent to place him under arrest. He slew the entire squad and a unit of the 327th were deployed in their stead. The Jedi stood his ground, and they were forced to kill him. General Secura was saddened by this information, as she had been on the front lines and was unable to intervene. Tagata Evacuation A unit of clone troopers, many from the 501st Legion, were responsible for defending the evacuation of a Felucian farming community and Republic transports that were collecting a large cache of valuable medicinal plants. Order 66 Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine issued Order 66, which was immediately executed by the clones in the 327th. Colt Dominic, Tristan Jak'ulo and several volunteer troopers were quickly eliminated by members of Acklay Company. At the same time, Commander Bly and several ARC troopers turned on Aayla Secura, quickly gunning her down with a relentless torrent of firepower. It is unknown how they managed to procure a mercy killing while under the influence of their control chips. It might be pondered whether or not the environment had an impact on their response. Commander Bly was known to be extremely close to his Jedi General. Most of the droid army on Felucia received a deactivation signal, but some units from the 327th remained behind to perform mop-up operations. The locals developed mixed feelings concerning the clones after they discovered what they'd done to the Jedi. Rise of the Empire When the Galactic Empire rose into power and a hastily constructed propaganda campaign framed the Jedi as part of the plot to poison their water supply, the Felucian civilians decided to remain allies with the fledgling Empire. The Jungle Felucians, however, had felt the disturbance in the Force, and withdrew further into the wilds. Time passed and the clones from the 327th left the planet. Several small Imperial units arrived with orders to construct and then expand several outposts, but their efforts resulted in backlash from the Jungle Felucians, who repulsed them. Imperial Intelligence discovered that the Jungle Felucians were being led by Jedi Master Shaak Ti, who had survived the initial Jedi Purge. Assassination of Shaak Ti Darth Vader sent his secret apprentice, Galen Marak aka Starkiller to the planet on a mission to end Shaak Ti's life. He succeeded, sending the Jungle Felucians into mourning. Starkiller left, and the grief-wracked Force sensitives began to turn towards the Dark Side. Imperial Occupation Felucian Jungle warriors and Imperial soldiers hunted each other across the planet, with neither side gaining much of an advantage. The Felucians had thick jungles and underground caverns to take refuge in, while the Imperials fortified their shielded outposts. Eventually the Empire began to tip the scales in their favour by deploying AT-STs via capsules, and deploying incinerator, heavy, purge and shadow troopers. The natives responded to the increased Imperial threat with a tradition a small number of them had made use of during the Clone Wars: they acquired Rancor mounts and began using them to great affect. The other Felucians resented the fighting and tried to stay away from it, but faced with Imperial occupation and the savageness of some of the Jungle Felucians, they began forming militias and plotting an insurrection. Bail Organa's Mission & Rescue Senator Bail Organa and a unit of bodyguards from Rham Kota's Militia -comprised of Red Group and Blue Group- arrived on Felucia to search for Shaak Ti. Maris Brood captured Organa, Shaak Ti's apprentice who had turned to the Dark Side. Red Group and Blue Group regrouped with their gunships but fell under attack from Imperial Tie Fighters and ground forces. Starkiller arrived and saved most of them, and they held position until the senator was rescued and returned to them. Following this, they left the planet in their gunships and returned to the Blockade Runner that had stealthily brought them there. Galactic Civil War Although the Empire continued to maintain a heavy presence, the planet was also used by the Zann Consortium and the Jabba Desilijic Tiure's chapter of the Hutt Cartel. New Republic Sometime after the death of Emperor Palpatine aboard the Death Star II, the New Republic ripped control of Felucia away from the Galactic Empire. Trivia Legends media depicted Felucia's occupants as force-sensitive tribals, whereas Canon media depicted them as tortoise-like reptilians. DJ took a look at both species and realised that they could exist together. He has also been busy explaining the number of battles that took place on Felucia during the Clone Wars, and has included content from the Clone Wars Adventures MMO.Category:Planet Category:Jungle World Category:Felucia Category:Clone Wars Category:First Battle of Felucia Category:Kota's Militia Category:Outer Rim